1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to a novel exercise device adapted to be disassembled for storage and transportation purposes and which may be readily flexed or bent during selected exercises without damaging the device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use an elongated rod or bar of fixed length which is held behind the neck of the user on his shoulders and grasped at its opposite ends by the hands of the user so that the user may readily twist the upper torso at his waist to promote blood circulation and muscle toning. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such a conventional bar which stem largely from the fact that the stick is continuous in its length and cannot be broken down into smaller components for storage or transportation purposes. Also, the conventional bars are of solid composition and do not readily bend or flex so that the bar cannot be used for stretching exercises or purposes or other exercises than the single exercise of upper torso rotation.
Other problems are encountered with conventional twist sticks or rods which stem largely from the fact that resistance in the form of weights cannot be ordinarily added to the opposite ends of the bar so as to add resistance to the torso twisting movement. Such resistance would greatly increase the value of the exercise for muscle building and toning.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel exercising device which may be readily used as a torso twisting stick but which has the added feature of being employed for stretching movements as well wherein the stick or bar may be readily bent or flexed by the user to increase resistance. Also, such an exercising bar should be capable of being disassembled for storage and transportation and when used as a flexing exercising bar, such flexures must not damage or mar any part of the exercising stick.